Buzzers
Swarms Buzzers are a type of Class species heavily altered by the Dardarian Dominion to be utilized as part of their military. Buzzers are one of the most heavily engineered species used by the Dominion, retaining very few traits from their initial, natural, ancestors. They are also managed by the Dardarian Wranglers Class. Abilities/Biology Buzzers are flying, nonsentient insects usually less than 5 inches in length and less than 3 inches in height/width. They have 4 insect-like wings (similar to that of a fly), and fly-like, glowing, red eyes that enable them to see in all directions at once. They appear very similar to Earth's bees, with a fatter lower body and large stinger at the end. Unlike Earth's bees, Buzzers do not die after stinging an enemy. Near to their stingers, Buzzers have an internal sac, usually for carrying eggs, that is lined with a very strong mucus that protects the rest of the insect from harm. When it is not time for Buzzers to mate, their sacks are filled with a variety of things by their Wranglers. The sacs can be filled with viruses, poisons, chemicals, etc. to be used against their enemies. If even a single Buzzer manages to sting the enemy, that creature is permanently marked for death, and will forever be recognized as hostile by the Buzzer species. The pheromone used to mark a Buzzer's prey also sets off the creature's nervous system, causing extreme amounts of pain. It only takes a few stings to send a normal human into shock or cardiac arrest, due almost entirely to the sheer amount of pain caused by the pheromone. Buzzers will eat any living thing they can find and kill, using the pincers on their heads to melt and ingest their prey once it has already been either killed or incapacitated by its stinger. Behavior If a Buzzer is loosed on an enemy, it will not immediately assume the creature hostile. However, Buzzers will attack something if they are guided by the psychic orders of their masters, swarming the enemy and stinging them. Buzzers can be turned on their Dardarian masters if a psychic soldier can decipher how to do so, making the creatures a double-edged sword. Buzzers are a very invasive species, even when untouched by the Dominion. They are notorious for wiping out most large species on planets they are found on. Once released, they are very difficult to manage and recapture, often requiring that the Dominion psychically order the creatures to return to captivity. How to Deal with Buzzers: # They often appear in swarms of hundreds if not thousands, so be prepared to hide before a plan of attack can be properly formulated. # If at all possible, it is best to kill their Wranglers, as well as any other Dardarian forces with psychic abilities, to limit the number of enemies that can give the Buzzers orders. If this is done, they will not immediately hunt you down. # Buzzers cannot swim or fly at top speed when wet, so plan a defense when it is raining or snowing, or hide underwater. # Anti-Air emplacements are most effective, as are explosives, due to the Buzzers' affinity to group up in large swarms. Apply these weapons until the problem has been solved. # If a friendly soldier is stung, use them as bait to draw other Buzzers out, or simply execute them before the rest of the Buzzers get to them.